Reverse Knight
by Invisible Bullets
Summary: Zero is out on a hunt surrounded by thousands of level E's. Being a hunter he kills them but has severe injuries. Kaname doesnt want to help but Zero's son begs him. Zero helped bring him back to life he feels its his obligation to help. then theres those weird dreams... But something terrible happens something he never expected. Zero has dropped to level E. R&R please


A/N: So here's my third story. I hope I don't feel like putting my stories together again. I felt that it clashed badly. However this one kept bugging me so I decided to start writing it. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1: Fear

Kaname's POV:

I could smell him and I could smell all the blood. It'd get stronger each time one of those E's scratched him. Then a shot and a screech... I didn't know why I cared but I was listening specifically for him. Maybe I was just so bored in class I thought of Kiryuu. I glanced out the window and noticed Yuuki standing there like she had no clue. She looked mad at him for ditching but proud she did her job even by herself. I swear he makes me just want to kill him from right here.

I never really thought about how I truly felt for Zero. I knew I envied him some and knew he got on my nerves when he was rude but I never thought about how I'd feel if he got hurt. Yes he's been hurt dozens of times. Those times I helped him only for Yuuki and maybe my plans. But now when he needed help and I could easily make up an excuse as to why he needed to die would I? My plans were finished with him. Somehow we decided to stay here and it all worked out after we cleaned up of course. Zero kind of mended things with Yuuki but he's still the same. Nothing has changed. I helped him and he helped me. We're even. But now he did need me. What did I want to do?

Class let out. I stopped in front of Yagari wanting to ask him about Zero but then he'd expect me to fix him and I wasn't sure I wanted to yet. If he were out the way and Yuuki understood why she'd never hate me. Maybe I'd just teach him a lesson afterall we are trying to coexist and it'd look bad if I killed one if them especially the Chairman's adoptive son. But he'd believe anything I said. Everyone else could understand too. The Night Class would definitely understand because they'd obey me. If I said not to mention a thing they wouldn't. Thing is I think I'd miss the boy if he weren't there. He's so much different than the rest.

Upon going outside the smell got stronger. I ordered everyone to ignore it and Takuma took care of the rest. I followed where the smell was coming from. Sure I stayed a good distance away but now his magazine was probably empty. His defenses are down. It was very tempting to my vampire senses not to attack him now. All in due time...

Zero's POV:

I remember being swarmed by a pack of level E's. I had no idea why I accepted this mission on my own. There were only a few gashes here and there. At least there were a few less E's in the world. That's when the last one attacked me. It had been a sneaky one and that had paid off. I only had one bullet left. Finally I shot it but I was in bad shape. I was so stupid but they said I couldn't do it and I wanted to show them.

I was even more stupid going back on school grounds. I was putting Yuuki in danger and I was putting myself on a platter. I had no bullets left but maybe... I dug in my pocket only to find one stray bullet. I decided to only use it when I needed it. Hopefully it wasn't anytime soon. I lost so much blood. Everything was blurry. I was holding on to trees trying not to fall so I'd get back to the dorm faster. But I stopped against one tree when I felt another vampire. It was familiar though. I went for another tree. Familiar or not they still want blood. Why was I running? I hated myself for what I became. Maybe for what Ichiru said. I fell against the next tree holding it and clawing it. My legs just gave out. I decided to crawl instead but I thought about it more. The tree was safer. I heard footsteps coming closer. It was him. He wasn't clear but I knew it was him. Some part of me was glad it wasn't a vampire I didn't recognize but the other part of me said oh shit. "Why'd you come back here? Trying to die?"

"It's none of your business."

"It is my business. I bet you're going to bite Yuuki. You know she'd let you."

"I'm not."

"What were you planning? Just gonna lay down until it builds up again? I know you're tough but come on."

"Leave me alone."

"So you don't want my help? Is that what you're saying?"

"Yeah." I gripped the tree tighter and closed my eyes tight. Everything was getting blurry. I heard him laugh then he took a few steps closer. I didn't say anything. A few seconds later I hit the ground.

Kaname's POV:

I decided to bring him with me. He was a danger to the Day Class and I didn't want him biting Yuuki. I had to think. What was Zero to me? Sure I pitied him but I had caused this to happen to him. I didn't care at the time. I shouldn't care now. Yuuki cared. He was her adoptive brother but I worried sometimes. Zero was no use. There was no reason to prolong his life anymore even if it was my duty. I could see where my excuses to kill him went and then see from there.

I slowly entered the Moon Dorm with Zero in my arms. I watched as the ones closest to the door stared speechless. "He doesn't want my help. I knew I needed to get him away from the humans but now I don't know. Why should I?"

"You helped him before. Why is now any different? He did help you with Rido." That was Aido now clenching his knees.

"I know but I did prevent him from falling. He did repay me and before today I considered us even. Why should I save him now? He's no use. He's falling anyway. I don't think I'm willing to be there for him all the time. I do need my blood and it looks bad. They already noticed breaks in my skin. I don't need them questioning. So when he goes crazy I'm going to kill him. It's what he'd want. He'll probably wake up that way." I walked over to the sofa and laid him there. I didn't expect for them to change how they felt about him so quickly. Zero has changed too. Even when he found out what I did he stayed by me. When I tried to kill myself he made me fight to stay alive even when he hated me. But my vampire side is just gnawing at me telling me that a Level E is meant to die. He's in my way. Better yet drain him. Keep him for yourself. "I'll see when he wakes up. He's annoying but he's still Yuuki's brother and Cross's son. I think I care at least some. It's strange." I felt their auras. They were scared when I was saying that about him. Now they were glad. I couldn't lose their trust. I sat on the edge of the sofa. "Takuma, I don't want the rest to know." Yet. He left us. The others huddled around him while I brushed his hair back.

I always wondered if I'd ever crave his blood. Last time when I tasted his blood I was too angry to care. Now it smells so good. Finally I get the chance to look beyond the attitude but still the only blood I really crave is Yuuki's. I'm not saying his wouldn't be delicious. But then again he's a hunter. His blood would taste strong like mine is. That never stopped him though. But I did force him to drink it... "I'll be in my room. Tell me when he's awake." And I left.

Hanuabusa's POV:

I sat at the edge of the couch being drawn in by his stench. He smelled so good. But after all that happened with the vampires and hunters everyone was kinda at peace. We didn't hate hunters and hunters didn't hate us. They still had some level E's and some vampires who disagreed with the whole thing though. Nothing would be perfect. But even with the peace we still got hungry. We tried dealing with it the best we could and even now we could control it but the longer he stayed there the longer the blood had time to gush out. He was so stupid for going after so much E's by himself.

I noticed the others too. Their eyes were rimmed with red and fangs itching to come out. Zero was a forgiving person. We soon found that out when he tried stopping Kaname from taking his life even after everything he put him through. Still he can't forgive himself for doing it. He's lost the one chance to get the one he loves and now he's all alone.

Yes someone else took Kaname's place. He lived just as long as Kaname so it's the same as if he would've done it. The hunter weapons are there if they're needed. And now we are under rule from Yuuki and Kaname trying to make everything the way they always wanted. I guess Zero thought he was gonna die sooner than he realized so Kaname's plan for him to take his place wouldn't work so he did what he could to stop him from putting his heart in the furnace even if he still did. I don't know what happened between them but it made us change the way we felt about him. The only thing he really fights for is his son.

Kaname died a little while and Zero finally told Yuuki how he felt then somehow a guy came to them two years later claiming to have witnessed their conversation and if it was really wanted what he asked he was willing to give his life. Sure Zero thought about it for some time. Then he told them he kinda owed Kaname so was willing to give his life for him to come back. So he said okay mainly for Yuuki and her daughter. After it was done he stared at his son and apologized I don't know how much times until Yuuki promised they weren't going to grow apart and Kaname said he wouldn't push them away. The children now attend the school. But now Kaname's feelings are drastically changing. I wonder if something happened.

I hadn't had blood in so long and it was just sitting on his skin waiting... I slowly crawled over him half expected that gun to come up to my head but I saw it laying on the floor connected to that chain and it was empty. It was weird since all the times I've seen him his gun was always loaded. Even when he returned from a hunt there were still plenty of bullets. It was almost like he never ran out. I looked back to what drew me to him in the first place and finally licked it. He tasted so good that I almost bit him just someone had to pull me off. We were in a peace treaty with the hunters. If you did anything to harm them then they had the right to shoot. But there were no bullets or witnesses so I didn't know why they pulled me away until I heard footsteps getting closer. Then the door opened. It was his son and Yuuki's daughter was right behind him. "What happened to my father?" They could tell it was him since they knew his scent. But when he went to him his eyes burned red just like ours had. Just like Zero used to he forced the hunger away no matter how much it hurt. He was raised by the two most kindhearted people I know so of course he'd try blocking his vampire instincts just like his parents. But just as he stepped back Kaname started descending the stairs.

"Rei, you should back away from him. Now he's very dangerous." So the boy listened but the girl worried about her half brother knew her father would tell them only if she asked.

"Daddy, what happened?"

"He was attacked by Level E's." Kaname explained the full story to us expecting Rei to listen but the kid was next to his father doing everything he could to get him up. If he'd die Rei would have to stay with Kaname. Being Zero's son he thought very much like his father did which meant he didn't like Kaname and being taught hunter values from Yagari got taught his father's history with the guy and made him not like him even more. Yeah it wasn't really Zero's idea to teach a Pureblood how to be a hunter but Yagari kept pestering him since the kid did have hunter blood in him. So of course he let it happen.

"Dad... Dad, please wake up." He kept shaking him but he didn't understand. Soon Zero's eyes shot open and he sat up. Rei stayed where he was shocked. Zero grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down. "What's wrong... Dad..." But he understood when Zero opened his mouth. He actually wanted to be bitten to help his father. Soon Zero bit him. "You can stop now... Dad..." Kaname stopped in the middle of his story. His aura screamed danger as he approached. He forcefully removed Zero from Rei and since he was still unconscious fell back on the sofa resting just like nothing had happened. Rei was out of it barely conscious still losing blood.

"Do you see why I asked you to stay away? I want you to drink."

"But..."

"No buts..." He knew he'd be in his debt if he did and he didn't know if he'd ever use it against him. But he told himself he'd only take a little so bit him. We knew Kaname by now and how he'd give Zero blood like this. Of course he'd give some to Rei being he's Yuuki's son. Rei pulled away a little too early for Kaname's liking but he expected him to do that. He healed his neck. "Your father will be fine. I'll take care of him. I promise. You do not need to harm yourself."

"I wanted to." Kaname only sighed then picked Zero up carrying him to his dorm. Kiyomi, Kaname's daughter, went to Rei to try to comfort him. She only hoped the stories ended all those years ago because if they didn't everything would go downhill from here.


End file.
